I Will Love You Forever
by MerderForever123
Summary: Merder After The Season 7 Finale
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my very first time writing a fic. I would love for feedback so it can help me as a writer and hopefully make my fics more enjoyable. Thank you. I am rating this fic as a T. It is right after the season 7 finale. Hope you enjoy!**

Meredith sat in her bed holding Zola tight, she had just finished calling Derek for the fourth time in an hour and was starting to get really worried about him. Each time she had called it either rang twice or went straight to his voicemail. Just as she was about to call him again she heard a knock on the door, she quickly got up forgetting that Zola was asleep in her arms,Zola immediately started to cry. Meredith ran to the door thinking it was Derek she opened the door she stared right into Cristinas face of many emotions,she looked sad, angry, sick, depressed,and disgusted. Meredith guessed she was disgusted about Zola crying.

"Will you shut her up please!"Cristina asked desperately

"Well she was asleep until you came and knocked. What do you need?"

"Um.. I was wondering if you had any pajamas I could borrow?"she asked

"Ya I do. Here hold Zola for me and I will get you some"

"Uh no.. I don't hold babies...Mer You know this. You could just tell me where they are"

"No way Derek might have some of his underwear lying around and I might have some other stuff in our closet that I don't want you to see" Meredith said a little bit embarrassed. "Come on just hold her for two seconds please"

"Fine but you owe me big. And what kind of stuff do you have in there that you don't want me to see huh?"

"Oh shut up" Meredith handed Cristina Zola and she started to cry even harder. She went over to their walk in closet and got some long flannel pajamas and a small white T shirt. Meredith handed Cristina the clothes and took Zola and started to calmly talk and soothe her.

"You know if you want you could sleep in here and we could talk. I can't a hold of Derek so I assume he is too mad to come home tonight, he is probably still at the hospital."

"I don't know... Will she be crying all night?"

"Well she is very tired. If she wakes up and starts to cry you are welcome to leave and stay in Alex's bed."

"Alex's bed? What is he on call tonight?"

"No...I umm..kinda kicked him out this morning"

"Oh...ok Then..Do you want to talk about what happened Mer?"

"Ugh...I Guess... Get into my side and I will put Zola in her crib" Meredith slowly puts Zola in her crib and tucks her in and the gives her the bottle that was on the dresser."I just have to get some pajamas on and go to the bathroom I will be right back." Meredith goes to the closet and gets some clothes then walks to the en suite bathroom. She comes out in a pair of Dereks boxers and one of his shirts.

"Eww..Mer what the hell I don't want to be in a bed with you in his boxers."

"What! I either sleep like this or naked what would you prefer?" she asked sarcastically

" that is even more gross I didn't need to know that. Just get into bed "

"Fine" She crawled into bed and snuggled into Dereks pillow so she could smell him. "Do you still want to talk about what happened today"

"I don't know do you?"

"Eh... I guess we could but we have to be quiet so we don't wake go first, Why don't you want a baby?"

"Because I am not that kind of person. I don't do spit ups, and diapers, and I don't socialize with little people"

"Ya I know that but it might be different if it was your own child. What does Owen want?"

"Well he wants the baby and says that he will do everything to take care of this baby and I don't even have to help, that can't be good for our marriage. And what will happen when it gets older and wonders why his or her mom doesn't have anything to do with them."

"Oh well, it looks like you have a lot to work out"

"Yes we do but we can't do it if he kicks me out everytime we have a disagreement that's why in going to have and abortion to teach him a lesson."

"You can't do that, he has as much say in this as you. You have to go talk to him about this now"

"Are you sure? What if he doesn't let me in?"

"Well for one its your house you paid for it and for two if he loves you he wouldn't do that. Now go!"

"Ok thanks Mer and I hope McDreamy shows up"

"Ya me too" She said sadly

Cristina slammed the door as she left and Zola Woke up crying. Meredith sighed and got up to get her from her crib. Meredith rocked Zola in the rocking chair and Zola stopped crying but didn't go back to sleep.

"This will get better,Daddy will come home I Promise you Zola"

Zola started to suck her thumb and Meredith carried her to the bed and set her down. And then put a bunch of pillows around her to keep her from rolling of the bed. Then Meredith got in beside her and held her and she and Zola fell asleep almost immediately.

**That's the first update I hope you enjoyed I will hopefully have another one up soon I have a busy week though but I will try my best. I don't have spell check on this computer so I did the best I could. Thank you. Comment please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long, I went to my Grandma's funeral, then it was Canada day, then I had company, and now I have a real bad tooth ache so it hasn't been the best week LOL. Anyway this is Derek's point of and Review!**

Derek had just laid down on his sleeping bag on the cold hard floor of his and Meredith's unfinished floor he laid there for about fifteen minutes thinking about what he said to Mereddith. Why on Earth did he tell Meredith she would be a bad mother. He was really regretting it, but she just made him so mad. He wants to go back to the house but he doesn't know what he will say to her and he doesn't want to yell and say more things he will regret. Meanwhile it starts to thunder and he knows that it is going to rain and there is still no roof on the house so he has to go somewhere.

...

He pulls up to the hospital and makes a run for it because it is pouring rain he walks in he sees Mark at the coffee cart.

"Hey what are you doing here did you get paged?"Marks asks

"No"

"Well then why are you here?"

"Mark I don't really want to talk about it. Don't you have some nurse to go screw"

"Nope just finished"

"Oh"

"Come on Derek what's wrong, you and Grey having a fight?"

"Ya but I'm mad at her this time and I don't know if I can forgive her for this"

"Oh no what did she do"

"She screwed up my clinical trial"

"What!"

"Ya, I'm mad because this clinical trial was for her. I was doing it for her and she goes and screws it up. What if she gets alzheimer's. I don't think I could live with that I love her to much to watch her disappear."

"Well does she know that.? Have you talked to her?"

"I don't know if she knows that and I don't want to talk to her right know while I'm still angry I might say something else I'll regret"

"Uh oh what did you say?"

"I uh ... kinda said that she would be a bad mother and that she should be fired"

"What your a dumbass! Why would you say that she would be a bad mother! Do you know how much that must of hurt her especially when she is having trouble conceiving and Zola is not yours yet."

"Ya I know and I feel so bad"

"Well you have to go and kiss her ass, and I don't mean literally"

"I'm not even sure if she will let me in the house I have been ignoring all her calls"

"Well you can at least go and try"

"Ya I guess but first I'm going to go see Zola"

"Fine but you better go make this right before tomorrow or I'm going to kick your ass. You have this hot, sexy, pretty woman to go home to every night and I won't let you screw this up"

"Ok... Thank you Mark" Derek starts to walk away "Oh and Mark"

"Ya"

"If you ever call Meredith those things again I will chop your balls off"

"Ouch"

...

Derek walks into Zola's room and see's she's not in there and starts to freak out.

"Where the hell is Zola? What happened to her? Where is she?" he yells to the nurse who is down the hall.

"Calm down Meredith took her home earlier this evening. You guys were givin temporary custody"

"Oh"

"Why don't you know this? Did you just get out of surgery or something?"

"Uh...yes I did" he lies

"Ok well now you know. Enjoy your time at home with Zola and Meredith"

"Oh I will and thank you for telling me. It's been a long day"

"Your welcome sir goodnight" The nurse walks away.

"Well I better go home then" he says to himself

**So tell me what you think. I will try to update Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm sorry I took me a while t write this I have been busy I needed time to think about how I was going to write this chapter. It's in Meredith's POV**

A slamming door down stairs woke me up, luckily Zola was still asleep next to me . Carefully I picked her up and put her in her crib. I heard someone slowly walk up the stairs, I thought maybe Cristina's talk with Owen didn't go to well ,but when I opened the door I was surprised to see Derek at the top of thestairs, he looked at me and I looked at him and for a couple of minutes we just stared at each other not knowing what to do or what to say finally he said "Hi"

"Hey" I said sadly

"ummm... I heard that you took Zola home tonight"

"Ya I did..."

"oh well is she asleep or can I go in and see her"

"Oh so the only reason you are here is to see her"

"...No...Well... I don't know " he stuttered

"Well she's asleep and you can't see her, so if that's the only reason oyu are here then you better go back to where you came from"

"Mer"

"No don't"

"Don't what!"

"Say my name like that Derek!"

"how else am I suppost to say your name!"

"I don't know but you can't say it like you love me because you obviously don't if you want me to get fired, and say I'm going to be a bad mother!"

He stood there not saying anything so Meredith took the chance to yell again.

"You said I would be a bad mother Derek! A Bad mother! Come on how low is that! And you know I was here alone with zola all night! I was the one to change her diaper, feed her, and settle her down when she cried! Where were you! huh! Obviously not here!"

"I didn't mean what i said, I was just angry"he said softly

"Well then why the hell did you say it, that is not a very good reason! I'm angry but I not saying stuff to hurt you!"

"I'm sorry"

"Ya well I don't think I accept it. Why the hell does it make you so angry. This clinical trial wouldn't really do anything to your reputation because you are already one of the best neurosurgeons in the country, maybe even the world, so why the hell does it bug you so much!"

"Because Meredith! It was not about being published it was about saving you! And now there might never be a chance that I can heal the disease you might get!"

"oh, Well was that really so hard to say instead of calling me a bad mother! That was totally random in this whole situation! And what do you care abut me getting alzheimer's if you are acting like you don't love me!"

"Meredith why the hell would you ever say that! I love you so fucking much it hurts!"

Just at that moment Zola woke up and started to turned around with tears in her eyes and slammed the door in his face.

"You can sleep in alex's room!" She yelled though the door.

**So whatcha think,Review please. This is part one. I'm Going on holidays starting tomorrow and won't be back for 14 days so I will try to write some chapters while I am away but I can't guarantee anything I do write some I will post them when I get back. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Really sorry guys I got back from holidays on the 1****st**** , then I got really busy with work and things I will try harder. Anyway here it is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

*The Next Morning*

Meredith wakes up around 5:30 and looks over to the crib. Zola is still asleep,surprisingly she is a very good sleeper she only woke up once in the night and that was because of all the yelling. The house is very quiet, Jackson was on call and April, and Lexi were still asleep. Meredith got up very quietly and goes down to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and to call the chief to take a couple of days off, he doesn't really care since she suspended anyway but still tells her if she needs anything to call him.

She hears someone coming down the stairs and she prays its Lexi or April and not Derek she can't take all this fighting she really doesn't want to fight with him anyway. But with her luck its exactly the person she doesn't want to see.

"Hi" Derek says quietly

*Silence*

"Hi" he says a bit louder

Meredith pretends to not notice him keeps her eyes glued to the newspaper that happened to be in front of her

"Fine don't talk to me then….but this will never get better in till we talk about it"

"I'm not talking because I know I will yell and Zola's still asleep so I'm going to ask Lexi to take her today so can yell…Is that good enough for YOU?"Meredith says with starting calmly and then raising her voice at the end.

"Whatever" Derek scoffs

Meredith starts to get mad very very mad so she starts to walk away.

"What you're just going to walk away from me now"

"YES I AM BECAUSE I'M GOING TO LASH OUT AT YOU ANY SECOND…DON'T YOU LISTEN TO A WORD I SAY!"

Zola starts to cry after she yells.

"Great you made me yell…Just GREAT!"

Meredith runs upstairs to get Zola.

"Hey Baby girl, I'm really sorry I had to wake you up" Meredith rocks her gently to stop her cries. Then she goes over to change her diaper. After she finishes she knocks on the attic door and opens it and quietly goes in to talk to Lexi.

"Hey lex wake up "Meredith shakes Lexi with her free arm

"Mmmhhhhff" She mouns

Meredith laughs at Lexi's noise

"Can you take Zola for me and Derek. We have few things to figure out and I don't want her to hear it because I can promise you there will be yelling and swearing"

"More?" She says still half asleep

"More what?"

"More yelling I'm pretty sure the whole city heard you guys last night"

"Oh well sorry… we didn't mean to keep you up"

"It's ok….So trouble in paradise? What are you guys so mad about anyway and why did you kick Alex out yesterday morning?"

"Oh well…It's a long story but I promise to tell you later if you look after Zola and get her out of this house before I start yelling. Please Lex I need you to do this for me Please" She Begs

"Ya sure just put give her here and give me fifteen minutes to get ready"

"Ya anything thank you so much I owe you"

"No Problem"

Meredith goes into her room to get ready for the big fight while Lexi gets ready

…

**Hey guys I decided to end it there to give a little more suspense. This is basically filler not very important but I need to make plans on how the fight is going to go. Thank you and please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm very very,very nervous about writing this fight but I'm going to do it anyway. I've thought a lot about how I'm going to do this, Please review and tell me your thoughts thank you and Enjoy!**

Lexi had left to go to the playground with Zola about 10 minutes ago, and Meredith was still in her room trying to avoid this fight. She was an avoider it's what she did. Reluctantly she got up from the bed and went down into the living room where Derek was. She very slowly sat down on the other end of the couch as far from Derek as she could.

"Why?" Derek asked

"Why what?"

"Why did you do this? I just need to know why you did this. Was it to hurt me?"

"No, of course not. And how in the hell does this hurt you? It's just a fucking clinical trial. And I did it because Adele was there asking me to give her husband back, she thought I was my mother Derek and I can't and don't want to be anything like her I hate her so much"

"First off it does hurt me. THIS WASN'T JUST TO GET PUBLISHED I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THAT! WHAT I DO CARE ABOUT IS YOU. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I DON'T WAN'T TO SEE YOU SICK AND FRAGILE AND FORGETTING THINGS?"

"IN THE POST IT YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T CARE, YOU WOULD LOVE ME EVEN WHEN I WAS OLD AND SMELLY AND SENILE AND IF I FORGOT WHO YOU WERE YOU WOULD REMIND EVERYDAY! AND THEN WHEN I TRIED TO GET TESTED YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW AND THAT YOU DIDN'T CARE! SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BRINING THIS UP NOW? WAS IT ALL A LIE?"

*Derek sighs* "no it wasn't a lie but this was a chance to have the possibility there if you do get Alzheimer's. I will always love you, nothing's going to change that but right now I'm upset that you would do this and risk your career for a man's wife that two years ago you didn't want him invited to our wedding or have anything to do with.

"Ya well I've changed"

"Maybe you have but you are still the same Meredith deep down you have just learned to be happy"

"Maybe,maybe not"

"What's does that mean?"

"IT MEANS RIGHT ANT THIS MINUTE IN NOT TRING TO BE HAPPY, I'M MISERARBLE. THIS WASN'T SUPPOST TO BE LIKE THIS WHEN WE BROUGHT ZOLA HOME; WE SHOULD BE HAPPY AND CELEBRATING NOT FIGHTING!"

Derek notices Meredith is getting paler and paler by the minute

"I know we should be happy but I just need some time"

"Oh so you're running like we promised not to do. DOES THE FUCKING POST IT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!

Derek notices how pale Meredith is it's like she's a ghost. Meredith gets up and starts to run up stairs before he can say anything back. He hears the bedroom door slam.

"Fuck!" he curses

"Uhhh…. … is Meredith ok she looked kinda pale" April says awkwardly

"Uhh I don't know. I'm sorry I didn't realize you were still here"

"Its fine I'm just going to go leave you guys alone" She quickly walks out the door before he can answer her

Derek sighs and runs his hand through his hair. He doesn't know what to do.

His cell phone starts to ring he debates on answering it until he sees who is calling.

"Hey mom" he sighs

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Thanks for the greeting mom"

"Don't pull that pretty boy crap. I've been trying to call you but you turned off your phone."

"Ya well…."

"Well I called Meredith while you were gone and she told me everything! Stop being a jackass! Do you remember what I told you when I gave you my ring?"

"uhhh…you said a lot"

"What I said was that you see things in black and white and she doesn't and that you needed a spoonful of that."

"Ya I know. I'm just scared I don't want to lose her"

"Where is she now?"

"She's upstairs we were fighting and I noticed she was getting pale and then she got up and ran upstairs. She looked like a ghost"

"That doesn't sound good"

"I know I just want to give her some time to cool off"

"Give her some time but not a lot. Ok?"

"Ya ok. Bye mom thank you"

"Bye Derek"

Meredith felt like crap she was curled up in a ball in the bed breathing deeply trying to get the nauseous feeling to go away but it wasn't. When she felt the bile raising she sprang up and went into the washroom and started throwing up the contents of her stomach up. Derek chose that moment to walk in the room he saw her throwing up in the toilet and rushed over to her to hold her hair and rub her back. When she was done she weakly flushed the toilet and fell to the floor with tears streaming down her face.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked

"No I'm not" She looked away from him

A couple minutes later she spring up and started to throw up again. Derek noticed she was just dry heaving. This is the worst kind he personally thought. When she was done she was crying even more then the first time. She flopped to the floor and just lay there.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Uhh… Monday morning before we went to the house" She said very weakly

"Shit Meredith its Wednesday…what the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't hungry"

"Oh God!... Are you done? Can you walk to the bed?"

"I don't know…but I'm dizzy and I don't want to move"

"Will you let me carry you?"

She weakly nodded. He carefully picked her up, She weighed nothing. He set her down in the bed and grabbed the garbage can and sat it on the floor beside her. She curled up in a ball and closed her eyes.

"Call me if you need me ok. You have to promise me"

She nodded. It was so small that he barely saw it. He closed the binds and closed the door and went downstairs.

**Ok wow that was hard to write. I'm so sorry about bringing the post it up I know it's a sore subject right now lol. Anyway let me know what you think. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya I'm updating fast I know it's not like me lol but I'm going to keep trying to update frequently. I you want to talk to me on twitter I'm Greysanatomy122. Thanks and Please review.**

When Derek got downstairs he called Lexi to bring Zola back so that he can spend time with Zola. Lexi said she was going to be home in 20 minutes, so Derek sat down and watched some TV thinking about Meredith.

*23 minutes later*

Derek heard a car door slam. He jumped up and went outside to get zola.

"Hi"Lexi greeted

"Hey you can go out if you want. I've got her"

"Ya I might later, right now I need a shower that sand is very messy"

"Ya It is" he laughed

Derek grabbed Zola from the car seat the hospital gave Meredith to borrow until they got one.

"Hey baby girl. How are you? You're so cute. Do you know that?" he says in his high pitch baby voice

"gabbaghss" Zola babbles

Derek laughs and follows Lexi inside

"Thank you for looking after her this morning"

"You're welcome…Did you guys get anything sorted out?"

"Ummm…. Some but Meredith is sick so she's sleeping"

"What's wrong with her?"Lexi asks concerned

"She threw up and she's still nauseous. But that's all she will tell me…..Oh and also she hasn't ate since Monday"

"WHAT! Is she crazy?"

"Haha I don't know. She said she wasn't hungry. She does this when she dark and twisty you have to just be here for her and not force her to do things"

"Ya well when she wakes up in going to make her eat. I will force feed her if I have to!"

"Good luck with that. I'm going to go in the kitchen to feed Zola. Thanks again"

Lexi goes upstairs and gets in the shower.

In the kitchen Derek notices a small bag with soothers in it and powder to make milk. He measure the right amount of powder and adds some water to it and then he puts it in the microwave for 30 seconds. He also grabs a banana off the counter and mashes it with a fork and puts it into a bowl. He grabs the bottle from the microwave and hands it to Zola .He sits down with her on his lap because they don't have a high chair yet. Zola is eagerly sucking on the bottle. When she stops for a couple of seconds he scoops a small spoonful of bananas and feeds them to her. She only eats some of the bananas when she wants to go back to the bottle.

"Let's go into the living room"

His only respond was her looking up at him with her dark brown eyes

"God you're cute" He sighs

Derek sits down on the couch holding her tight while she sucks on her bottle.

"Don't worry we will be alright I promise you. We will figure this out.

Zola looks like she is done eating so he pats her back to make her burp when she does she snuggles right into him.

"You're mo… Meredith is sick right now so you have to be extra quiet ok?" He looks down at her and she is sound asleep

He carefully stands up and sets her down on the couch and puts some pillows around her. He goes upstairs into their room to get her crib to put in Alex's old room and see's Meredith is still asleep. Once he has the crib in Alex's room he goes downstairs get get Zola to put her in the crib.

Once he puts Zola in the crib he decides to go make Meredith a Grilled cheese. If he was going to get her to eat that was probably the best thing besides pizza which it would take too long to order from her favorite pizza place.

He opens the door to the bedroom and sits down next to her, and notices that she is sweating. He softly nudges her and she groans.

"Mer you have to wake up and eat something and change you're covered in sweat"

"Nooooo"

"Mer Please"

"Fine" She slowly sits up and looks at the grilled cheese

"Ohh that looks good but I don't know if I can eat it… I don't want to throw up again"

"Just take small bites and I brought you some ginger ale too"

"Thanks" She said quietly

She started to take small bites but refused to look him in the eye. She only ate half the sandwich when she flopped back in the pillows and rolled over so she was not facing Derek.

"Mer you have to change you can't stay in those clothes"

"nooo I don't want to move"

"Will you let me?"

She hesitated. It hurt him to think that it had gotten so bad that she didn't even want him looking after her

"Please I want to look after you"

"Really because four hours ago you wanted space!" She snapped

"ya well I've been thinking and I don't want to leave you and Zola and I want to work on things. It might take a while but I love you and I can't leave you"

she sighs "Ok you can help me change"

He goes over to the walk in closet and takes out a pair of his boxers and his Bowdoin T-shirt. She loves to sleep in his boxers and t-shirts .She had already taken her sweat pants off and he slowly put the boxers on her. She took the shirt out of his hands and replaced it with the one she had on. It was clear she didn't really want him to help her change that much. She crawled back into bed

"Ok well I'll just go downstairs then" He sighed

"No….Please don't go…can you just hold me please" She said so quietly that he thought he was hearing things but when she finally looked up at him he knew he wasn't.

He nodded and said "Of course" He got in bed behind her and spooned her until she fell asleep

**I really have no idea where this is going so ya just stick with me please. Please Review they give me motivation to keep going and the always bring a smile to my face . Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Sorry to excite you but this is just a authors note. I just wanted to know how many people want me to keep going with this fic? It could defiantly be added on to but it just doesn't seem like I have that many readers. Please comment on what you think I should do and I will go from there. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry I've been taking so long, but I thought about it and I think I'm gunna give it a try and see where it goes. So please read and review. Thanks**

When Derek woke up he found that the bed next to him was empty. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep. He looked around the room for a couple of minutes, and then he heard the toilet flush and the sink start to run. Meredith came out a minute later she still looked pale and wasn't moving very fast but she wasn't sweating which I took as a good sign. He looked up at him as she was walking to the bed.

"Hi" she said

"Hey, how are feeling"

"I'm ok I guess, haven't thrown up yet so I take that as a good thing" She smiled for a second and then it disappeared.

"Ya that's good. Do you want me to go get anything for you?' he asked

"Maybe some water? And Zola" she said sheepishly

"Are you sure you're better because I don't want her getting sick?"

"Ya I'm sure I just really want to cuddle with her. Please"

"Fine I'll go get her"

Derek got up out of bed and went downstairs to get Meredith some water and pills. He then went back upstairs to Alex's old bedroom to get Zola. She was happily rolling around in her crib.

"Hey Zo" he said softly

She smiled back at him, it was a toothless smile and it was really cute. Derek picked her up and carried her into his and Meredith's bedroom. As soon as Zola saw Meredith she started to wiggle and try get out of my arms.

"hey Zola calm down" Derek told her

Meredith face lit up to a little bit "Hey Zola" she said softly

I gave Meredith Zola and she cuddled right in as if she missed Meredith. He also gave Meredith her pills and water.

"I'll go get her a bottle she hasn't ate in a while"

"Ok" she said

As Derek went downstairs Meredith stayed in bed and cuddled Zola closely

"I missed you Zo. Don't tell your Daddy but I still don't feel well I just lied so I could see you. I don't know how to talk to him or tell him the truth. I mean if I wasn't sick would he still be here or would he have already left? I know he came and cuddled me but I don't know if I can trust him" she said sadly

The whole time Derek stood outside of the door. He didn't know how it got this bad but he knew one thing and that was how much he still loved her and he wasn't going to give up.

Derek walked into the room "Here you go Zo" he said as he handed her a bottle

"Did you take the pills I gave you?"

"Yes I did, thanks" She replied quietly

There was a couple minutes of silence

"Well I'm going to go order some pizza for us, is there anything else you want?"

"No thanks"

Derek went downstairs to go order the pizza. After he ordered it Lexie came out of the kitchen.

"Hey how is she?"Lex asked

"She looks better but not totally great; I got her to eat some food though which is good."

"Ya it is. How are you doing?"

"I'm ok I guess" He sighed

"What does that mean?"

"I just…. I heard her talking to Zola and she seems really hurt…it says on the post it no running no matter what, and I broke that, I ran and it hurt her"

"Well your back now and your trying, what more can you do?"

"Nothing I guess, thanks for this talk Lex, I really needed it"

The doorbell rang and it was the pizza delivery guy, Derek paid him and went back upstairs to our bedroom

As Derek walked into the room Meredith jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Derek quickly set the pizza on the bed and made sure Zola wouldn't fall off the bed. He ran into the bathroom to see Meredith throwing up again. He rushed to her side and held her hair back. When she was finally done she collapsed by the toilet.

"I guess it wasn't just because I wasn't eating then" she said weakly

"Hopefully you just have the flu, come on let's get you back to bed"

**Please Review, Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys thanks for the awesome reviews. I missed them! Lol. oh and don't count on regular updates after January 4 because that's when my Christmas break ends. ****Oh and I just realized I went from telling the story in first person to third person. Sorry I didn't realize that earlier I'm just going to keep it like this. Thanks **

Meredith was asleep and Derek took Zola into the hallway bathroom to give her a bath. He filled the tub just a little and made sure it was the right temperature. He started to set her in the tub and she started whimpering and wiggling.

"Come on Zo, do this for me please"

"Waahaahahahahahaaaha" She cried

"I hate to see u crying but you need this bath"

Derek started to make funny faces at her and she calmed down a little bit and he placed her into the tub. Zola really didn't like that and started to cry really hard.

"Zola shhhhhhh, you're going to wake up your mommy, and she's very sick right now"

That still didn't quiet down Zola, she really didn't like baths.

In the next room Meredith Woke up to Zola crying. She slowly got up and followed the crying. Zola saw her as she entered the bathroom and stop crying almost immediately.

"Hey Zola, why are you crying little girl" Meredith said softly

"She apparently doesn't like baths" Derek answered her

"Ya well if you hadn't showed up real late the first night we had her here you would know how to calm her down!" She snapped

Derek sighed

"I'm sorry that was mean I'm just tired" Apologized Meredith

"It's ok I shouldn't have left, I'm sorry"

"Ok. Well all you have to do is give her something to play with and she will focus on that"

Derek got up and went to get a toy from her crib. When Zola's bath was done she started to get sleepy, so Derek put her in her crib while Meredith went back into their bedroom to lie down.

"Well she's asleep. As soon as I put her down her eyes closed, I guess she was really tired"

"Yup" Meredith replied distractedly

"Mer we really have to talk about this, I hate fighting with you"

"I know I hate it to but I'm really tired Derek. I promise we will talk after work tomorrow, please"

"Well that's depends on how your feeling if we go to work tomorrow, and you have to promise me that we will talk, you won't avoid it"

"I promise, and I'm going to work no matter what"

"Ya we will see about that, just go to sleep Mer, see you in the morning"

"Ok night Derek" Meredith said sleepily

Meredith fell asleep right away, while Derek stayed up thinking for a couple more hours. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't fall asleep.

**Sorry it's so short, but I ran out of ideas for this update, I'll be back when I have some ideas. Thanks and Review please!**


End file.
